


A Day in the life of a Shifter

by LittleRedMagician



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, BAMF Stiles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Shapeshifter Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedMagician/pseuds/LittleRedMagician
Summary: Stiles moves to Beacon Hills CA with Lydia, Isaac, and Erica. Chaos ensues because of course it does. Stiles does his best to hide being a Shifter, magic is real, oh and he has a crush on a brooding sour wolf who actually maybe might not be so sour.Derek really hopes the new kids in town don't cause trouble. He also hopes his sister's don't meet them. Both hopes are crushes spectacularly when he tried asking the cute lanky teen on a coffee date- no wait it's not a date it's a meeting! A meeting about the two wolves new to the area that managed to get into fights with his pack on their first day!





	A Day in the life of a Shifter

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter by Chapter from different characters POV. 
> 
> Starting with! Stiles! Kind of!

“What. Did. You. Do.” The question was asked in a sharp manner, the woman speaking glaring at the person being questioned, her arms folded as she tapped her foot impatiently.

 

“Well, y’see, Lydia-”

 

“No. I don’t want the story. I want to know what you did to end up like- like- like this!” Lydia waved her hand at the ‘This’, her foot still tapping impatiently on the floor. “WHat did you do, Stiles!”

 

Stiles winced as Lydia’s voice hit a shrill note, the sound painful to his currently sensitive dragon ears. Baby dragon ears. Because Stiles had shifted into the form of a baby dragon. Why did he shift into a **_baby_** **dragon** , you may ask?

 

Well, that was because, “That stupid teacher said it’s impossible for an adult to shift into baby versions of animals, let alone baby versions of  _ mythical  _ animals! It’s as if he’s never heard of a true shifter before-”

 

Lydia scowled as she caught hold of Stiles’ baby dragon mouth, forcing it closed. “Enough. I’ll get you out of here, but no more experiments with shifting unless I’m around to make sure it’s  _ safe _ for you to experiment.”

 

Stiles nodded his baby dragon head as lydia let go of his mouth. The banshee leant down and tapped the magic eating vines with a finger. The vines burst into flames before breaking down into ash.

 

“We’re supposed to be acting as if we are  _ normal  _ witches and wizards. The only shifters around here are the wolf pack and the kitsune family. I would rather not have to go on the run again because some idiot thinks we’re trying to invade their territory. It’s bad enough we brought the pups with us as it is.” The young woman picked up the baby dragon and slipped it into her rucksack, “Now stay quiet until we get home, you don’t have enough energy to shift back thanks to those vines.”

 

Stiles sighed but settled into the bag. He was quiet for a few moments and then, “ ‘m sorry, Lyds. I really am.” He spoke quietly, his large jewel like amber eyes peering out from the bag and up at the young woman who saved him time and time again.

 

Lydia sighed before glancing down at the baby dragon with affectionate eyes, “I know, Stiles. I know. I just- I worry about you. I don’t want someone coming along and- and- like they did before!” Lydia let out a slightly panicked huff, only calming when she felt the soft prick of claws against her hand. Stiles was holding her hand trying to comfort her.

 

“I know, Lyds. I know. I really do. Now, let’s get home. Message the pups and tell them to come back. I think we need some pack bonding.” Stiles watched with alert eyes as the redhead did as he said before he finally hid in the bag.

 

Lydia had reached the car park and was heading for the baby blue jeep, her heels clicking softly on the floor as she did so. She brushed her hair back from her face as a soft gust of wind blew it about, her eyes roaming over the car park and noting the few people still there. The blonde werewolf, Jackson she believed his name was, was still there with a couple of his pack. A guy named Scott McCall who was head over heels for the matriarch of the Argent family. The Argent family were the warden family that worked to keep peace between the humans of the city and the supernatural beings. They appeared to be waiting for something, their Alpha Derek hale also with them.

  
  


The wolves nostrils flared as lydia walked past them. She didn’t pause or look at them even as she heard them speak.

 

“Hey Lydia, where’s that loser Stilinski you’re always with? He get scared and go home early?”

 

Lydia snorted as Jackson spoke, rolling her eyes, “Oh, are you still all  _ sour  _ that I rejected your advances, wolf-boy? Unfortunately, you just aren’t my type.” Her eyes sparked dangerously, “My type is people that don't punch my  _ brother _ in the face a minute after meeting them.”

 

Jackson sneered, “The hell you talking about? You don’t have a brother, and you can’t mean Stilinski, you’re the same age and have different names.”

 

Lydia laughed in Jackson’s face, “God you are stupid, wolf-boy. We have officially been siblings in the eyes off the law since I was eleven. I just kept my name as a reminder of where I came from, where my loyalty now lies, and why I will never trust those that attack first and ask questions later. Like you.”

 

She then continued on to the baby blue jeep in style. She climbed in and gently sat her bag down on the passenger seat before speeding off. Stiles sighed as he curled up in the redheads bag, only his baby dragon head visible as he poked it through the bags opening. “Lydia, careful with my baby.” The whine came out softly, a clear pout in his voice as he looked up at the teen.

 

Lydia sighed and slowed down, her eyes glancing down at the baby dragon, “i still can’t believe you changed into a baby dragon.” She stifled a laugh as she turned down another street, pulling up outside a normal looking home. She grinned when she spotted their golden pups sitting on the front steps patiently. 

 

Erica was leaning against Isaac as the two discussed what trouble Stiles had gotten into now. Lydia frowned when she noted the bruise on Isaac’s cheek. Her eyes narrowed and she shared a look with Stiles. Only an Alpha would be able to leave a mark for that long. She climbed out of the car and then promptly dropped Stiles, still inside Lydia’s bag, onto Isaac’s lap.

 

“Who.”

 

The demand came from Lydia and Stiles at the same time, their eyes locked onto Isaac’s cheek.

  
  


Isaac blushed a little but answered promptly, “Scott McCall. He’s an Alpha, but he’s also in the hale pack following the Hale Alpha. He accused us of wanting to take over the territory and when we said we weren’t interested in the Hale pack or their territory he lashed out.”

 

Erica butt in then, “Yeah, his control is lousy and he has a weird obsession with the ARgent heir. They looked like they were waiting for us so we snuck home through the back of the school.” She smiled in a feral manner, “If it weren’t for Isaac I would have smashed the fucker’s face into the ground.”

 

Stiles and Lydia shared a look; they knew Erica would have, but they also couldn’t help but be amused as the blonde she-wolf just looked like a petulant puppy. Although, McCall hitting Isaac would not go unpunished. 

 

“Funny that happened, as Jack-ass the douche punched me in the face this morning before trying to ask Lydia out on a date.” Stiles didn’t hold back his laugh this time, “Lydia cut him down before we walked off though.”

 

The  four entered the house together, heading for the living room where they promptly fell into the pile of cushions and blankets. Stiles would turn back to human by morning.

 

And by morning there was a very naked Stiles in a pile of limbs. he staggered to his feet and headed for the bathroom as he heard the sounds of breakfast being made from the kitchen. He stuck his head in and saw stuff flying around so assumed correctly Lydia was already awake. He strolled into the bathroom and jumped in the shower, only giving Lydia a mumbled ‘mornin’ before turning it on. Lydia finished her makeup as Isaac walked in and took over, styling Lydia’s hair carefully. When he was done he received a head pat and thank you from the redhead. 

 

The more Lydia had learnt about her banshee abilities, the redder her hair had become. Now it was a crimson almost the exact same shade as blood.

 

Isaac hummed happily at the affection, jumping into  the shower while Stiles got dressed. He sighed as he thought back to the previous day, not looking forwards to going to school where he could get bullied by the resident wolves.

 

As if sensing his thoughts, Erica suddenly appeared and latched onto the teen in the shower making him jump. “We won’t let them hurt you. Your ours, remember? We look after our own.”

 

Isaac smiled shyly and nodded. Eve after being with them for so long, he still sometimes struggled with being confident  thank stop what he had been through with his dad. “I know.”

 

It wasn't long before they were on their way to the school, eventually reaching it. The four shared a look before heading in, Stiles  using a charm to make their bags float along behind them. He was lazy and the others knew it. He smirked as he got an idea, turning to Lydia as the Hale pack turned up.

 

“No.”

 

“But Lydia, I-”

 

“No, Stiles. WHatever your idea is, no.”

 

Stiles pouted, glancing at the Hale pack, “”But they hurt one of our Golden Pups!”” He sent a glare at the hale ALpha. The man was tall, dark, and handsome. And STiles’ type. So very much his type. 

 

“And that fucker needs to learn that his puppies can't just go around abusing others just because they're a little strong.” STiles noticed Derek glaring at him openly now, and he glared right back.

 

Lydia sighed, “Stiles, the whole point of moving here is that even though this is Hale territory, they let other supe’s live here. We need to not cause trouble if we want a stable life for us and the pups.”

 

Sties scowled and finally broke eye contact with the brooding ALpha, looking at Lydia instead, “That fuckers Beta McCall hurt Isaac. NOBODY hurts Isaac. EVER.” There was a darkness in STiles voice that made the golden pups alarmed. They promptly crushed STiles between them as they tried to offer him comfort. Stiles sighed and forced some calm to come to his mind as he pet their heeads.

 

Lydia tapped her foot impatiently, “I didn’t say we were going to let him get away with it. I just want you to keep a modicum of control over yourself. You tend to let your overprotective streak win out more often than not when it comes to our favourite pup.” She glanced at Isaac who was currently pressing against STiles side. ERica had moved back when she had sensed the calm coming over Stiles, instead moving to Lydia’s side. “Plus, I’m sure ALpha Hale would deal with McCall if he knew the Alpha wolf in his pack had accused isaac of wanting to take over the territory without any proof before hitting our favourite puppy without a second thought unprovoked.” Lyydia smirked as she she noticed Derek’s head snap to Scott, Scott looking ashamed now. 

 

STiles noticed as well but that didn’t stop him from glaring at the Hale pack as they finally walked past them, “I just want them to stay away from our pupps, Lydia. We’ve been here all of three days and already they've assaulted not only me, but Isaac as well. Attacking me is one thing, attacking isaac and Erica is a whole other.” He looked over at the redhead who understood from that one look more than Stiles would say out loud.

 

Stiles’ was holding his calm by a very thing thread. they had been moving from place to place, country to country, for so long that his nerves were frayed. Especially with the four of them being targets for varying groups of people who hated supernatural beings. They weren’t settled enough in their new home for Stiles too be completely calm, and right now it wouldn’t take much for the lanky teen to lose his cool and seriously hurt someone (possibly kill) if he perceived a threat against his family.

 

Lydia sighed and pat STiles arm, “Unfortunately, you need to control yourself. If you lose iit, then the three of us will follow.”

 

Stiles scowled but nodded before glaring at Derek. Then he strode into the school without a backwards glance.


End file.
